


shut up

by azulata (vjaurleila)



Series: yin & yang [1]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Waterbending, zuko is a sub LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjaurleila/pseuds/azulata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara can't cooperate on anything. Up until a week ago, they couldn't even share the same air. </p><p> </p><p>----<br/>ITS A TENT SHARING THING</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up

“No! You’re still airbending it! Once you produce the fire, you have to bend it using your chi.” This is how Zuko is going to die. The Avatar and him have been practicing firebending for almost two hours. With the hot sun beating down on them, their outcropping of rocks has begun to feel more like a prison than a refuge.

“I’m trying! Air and fire are too similar!” Aang whines.

“Well, you’re going to have to learn how to differentiate between the two! I might as well be teaching Sokka!” Zuko shouts. He can’t believe, with only crucial time left until Sozin’s Comet, that the airbender can barely produce more than an ember. Aang’s obviously feeling frustrated too.

“Feel the heat...” Aang mumbles as he starts circling his hands. A small ring of fire begins to form around him. “Hey, Zuko! Look! I’m doing it!” Aang continues to build the fire, not focusing on where he’s taking it. The flames grow wider and seem to encompass the monk.

“Aang!” Zuko shouts. The boy’s getting close to their remaining supplies, too entranced by the fire he’s producing to notice that he’s endangering their tents. Sure enough, Aang wanders into the nearest tent, setting it ablaze.

“Shit!” Zuko cries. “Katara! A tent’s on fire!” At his yelp, Katara looks up from where she was fervently studying her waterbending scroll to see the mayhem Aang and Zuko have caused. Drawing up the water from her pouch, she channels it into the small inferno Aang made.

“What were you two thinking? You were practicing twenty steps from all our supplies.” Katara says, still soaking the charred canvas. “This tent is ruined now. What are we going to do?” She sighs. With only days until their final attack on the Fire Nation, everyone is on edge. Toph and Sokka had gotten into a fight this morning over the last piece of seal jerky. Once Toph had sealed Sokka in a rock tomb, she threw away the jerkey because it was too hard for her teeth. Needless to say, everyone was stressed and tired.

“Listen,” Zuko says, “Aang’s still learning, and without my help he won’t be able to defeat the Fatherlord. I mean Firedad. I- you know what I mean. He hasn’t mastered fire yet and without my help, it isn’t going to happen.” Aang looks away, obviously ashamed that Zuko has so little faith in him.

“Aang’s going to be fine, Zuko. We’re all going to be fine.” Katara says with some force. Zuko knows that Katara was just trying to make everyone feel better, but truthfully he doesn’t know if he believes her blind faith in the Avatar anymore. “Well, in any case, we’re one tent down, and I don’t think anyone wants to sleep with Suki and Sokka.” Katara says.

“Thanks, sis!” Sokka says from across their campsite with a bite of sarcasm.

“So! That means that at least one of us will have to sleep on Appa.” Katara continues.

“I’ll do it. It’s my fault the tent’s ruined anyway.” Aang says, looking sheepish.

“Alright. Toph, are you okay sharing a tent with me and Zuko?” Katara calls out.

“Sugar Queen, I’d rather sleep with Sokka and Suki. I can make my own tent.” Toph says from her place in the shade. She then punches the ground, creating a basic a-frame. “I just need a bedroll. Hand me one, would you, Sparky?” Zuko tosses Toph a bedroll, hitting her in the face. He grimaces guiltily. “Shit! I said hand it to me! With your hands!” Toph shouts. “I’m blind, you idiot!” She waves her hand in front of her milky eyes.

“Sorry,” Zuko says, feeling ashamed to have forgotten. It was true, fitting in with the group had been difficult. With tensions running higher than ever, Zuko felt he could only revert back into his angry-prince mode in order to get people to listen to him. As soon as they got mad at him, however, Zuko became as meek as pakui berries. He didn’t want to risk being kicked out of the group with only a few days left until the comet. This was his destiny.

As the sun sets on the group of teens, Katara walks around serving soup to everyone from a steaming pot. “Hey Zuko, can you heat mine up a little more?” Sokka asks, shooting Zuko a sideways grin. After what they’d been through together at Boiling Rock, Sokka seems to have finally warmed up to Zuko. The firebender grabs Sokka’s bowl and exhales steam on it. “Thanks, buddy.” Sokka says, and he returns back to Suki’s side.

“Well,” Aang yawns, pushing his plate over to Momo with a clatter, ”I don’t think there’s anything else to do today. Goodnight everyone!” He pads over to Appa’s tail and curls up on it. Momo, sensing an opportunity to eat the human food he deserves, climbs into Aang’s abandoned bowl and begins drinking the dregs. Zuko turns around to see Sokka and Suki climbing into their tent, giggling. Toph’s already safely enclosed in her cave, so that leaves... Zuko blanches. Katara’s already taking off her heavy blue dress, leaving her in only her thick pants and a sarashi.

“Do you want the inside or the outside?” Katara asks as she removes her boots.

“What? The what?” Zuko says.

“The tent. It’s next to a rock. Do you want to sleep against it?” Katara repeats slowly.

“Ah, sure. Whatever.” Zuko said. Why does it matter? He removes his tunic, leaving himself only in the loose pants he wore for training. Zuko grabs his bedroll and climbs into the tent.

Katara crawls in after, her hair loose from her braids and damp from a day of training. “I’m going to wash, okay?” She says, gesturing to the bucket of water she had brought in with her.

Zuko watches with interest as Katara moves little spheres of water around her fingers and uses them to dampen her deep skin. No matter how often he’s seen her bend, Zuko’s still in awe of how delicate the process is. He feels like Katara could bend one single molecule of water, or draw the sweat from his brow with ease. How different this is from the punches and wide kicks of his firebending.

“Zuko?” _Shit_. He was staring.

“Y-yeah?”

“C-can you heat the water up? It’s cold tonight.” Katara turns towards him, her skin shimmering in the dim light. Zuko realizes she’s shivering.

“Yeah.” He bends over the basin and, wrapping his hands around the sides, channels his chi into the water. “Tell me if it’s too hot.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Katara smiles softly at him and resumes bathing, moving the water gracefully from her arms to her legs and feet. “Would you mind turning around now?” She asks sweetly.

Zuko leans back, suppressing a groan with his teeth. Katara, from the start, had been an enigma to him. An angry girl, one who never trusted him, yet balanced him. They’re true opposites, both in element and upbringing, and yet...

Zuko can’t help but feel like they have so much in common. He’d felt that way in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. This girl was... something. To him.

He had hunted her for cycles and yet here she is, bathing in his fucking tent, not a care in the world. The amount of trust she had towards him, even though just scant days ago she had despised him, shows how true she is to her element, change.

Her whole body is in silhouette to him now, just shapes of black laid out for him to see against the stark canvas made yellow from the dying fire. He can see the subtle glow of her bending, the water flowing over her chest and down her arms. It’s so easy to relax while she keeps busy like this. Just the gentle splashing to keep him company...

“Zuko... Wake up...” Katara whispers.

It’s much later now, the fire has finally died... Zuko must have fallen asleep.

“Zuko.”

“Whua...” Zuko mumbles.

“I-I’m really c-cold.”

“So?”

Zuko can hear the apprehension in her voice.

“You’re always s-so warm, b-because y’know, firebending a-and all... s-so I figured...”

“You figured...” Zuko drapes his arm over his face, exhausted from the day's training.

“C-can I sleep w-with you? P-please?” Katara says, visibly shivering from the cold.

“...Fine.” Zuko opens his bedroll and Katara crawls inside.

She’s freezing. Her skin, which usually looks smooth, is raised and she’s shivering fiercely. Zuko turns on his side and guides her into his arms awkwardly. He tries to make sure his hips won’t line up with hers, but as soon as he lets her into the bedroll, Katara wiggles in as close as possible. Zuko exhales sharply, hoping Katara’s too concerned with getting warm to notice that he’s not exactly put out by their current position.

“What?” Katara mumbles, moving around to adjust herself in Zuko’s arms.

“You’re just- nothing. It’s nothing.” Zuko replies, feeling himself stir as Katara continues to writhe. “Just-” Zuko places his hands on Katara’s hips and grips tightly,”-stop moving.”

With a swift inhalation, Katara stops moving, and Zuko can feel the heat of a thousand suns burning his face.

“Zuko, I-”

“Shut up.” He can feel himself stirring underneath his thin pants and _fuck him if this isn’t the best he’s felt since leaving Mai._

That is, until Katara pushes back against the bulge in his pants, just slightly. Zuko hisses, only a little, trying to remember the last time anything had felt so relieving. At the same time he remembers. This is Katara. Waterbending master, compassionate, scary Katara.

“Ka...tara... What...”

“Please-” She says in a low voice.

“Please what?” Katara starts to grind gently against him.

“Let me?” Katara replies, almost in a whine. Zuko can’t believe, can’t _fucking_ believe that there’s this girl _fucking grinding_ against his dick. _She’s asking for permission?_

“Uh... Okay...” Zuko takes his hands, from where they had been gripping Katara’s hips tightly, and puts them on her exposed stomach. She hums in response to his warm palms and pushes back against his clothed hardness more enthusiastically.

Zuko groans. _“Don’t stop.”_ She doesn’t, her whole body moving in time to his rapidly beating heart. Zuko can see faint pops of light behind his eyes, and he knows that this isn’t a dream. Katara is _here_ , she is grinding her confusingly perfect body all over him, and shit, Zuko can’t stop. He begins to move his body back against hers, like the waves her ancestors learned from.

Tui and La. Zuko and Katara.

“Zuko...” Katara hisses, and then she takes his hands from where they lay dormant on her stomach and brings one to her chest. “Touch me,” she whispers, almost as though she’s embarrassed. “Please... Zuko.”

Zuko doesn't know how, but he manages to find the intricate knot in her wrappings and fumbles with it until it falls apart. Tentatively, breathing heavily against her neck, Zuko takes one of her breasts in his hand.

Katara exhales loudly, and grinds a bit faster against his body.

Zuko can’t focus on anything except how she feels, how she smells. He’s completely intoxicated.

He rolls her nipple in between his fingers, feeling it get harder as he circles the outside.

“Zuko!” Katara hisses loudly, and at that moment Zuko knows he never wants to hear her say anything else but his name. He pinches her nipples with his calloused hands, and Katara breathes heavily.

“Zuko... Wanna kiss you... please...” Katara says sleepily, and no sooner has she said that than Zuko, with confidence he never thought he had, turns her around slightly in his arms, just enough to desperately reach her mouth with his.

It’s warm, and wet, and it’s not either of their first kisses, but it’s different because it’s them. Katara’s lips feel cold and smooth and Zuko wants to trace his tongue over her whole mouth and make it warm. His hands come up from her torso and turn her fully around, so that they lie facing each other, kissing until there’s no breath left. Zuko’s head feels dizzy, his hands trying to touch as much of Katara as possible. Her fingers skim his chest and down his back, taking with them lines of goosebumps that make Zuko shiver.

It’s like he’s drowning and Katara is the water, filling his lungs and his mouth until he can’t breathe...

He feels her strong thigh wrap around his hip, and then he’s being rolled over. Katara’s blue eyes loom above him, surrounded by thick lashes and a high blush on her cheeks. She's breathing heavily, and Zuko can’t think of any sight more beautiful.

“What are you doing?” Zuko murmurs with a perplexed smile. 

“Shut up.” Katara says, smirking, and with a sense of finality she grinds her hips into his aching hardness, slotting in against his raised knees and his stomach. Her muscular thighs wrap around his hips, and her ass sits right over where his cock is straining to be released from his silk pants.

In that moment, Zuko can see a fierce determination in her eyes. He can tell that she might have decided this altercation the moment she got in the tent. Maybe even before.

Zuko’s hips raise slightly, and Katara puts her hands on his chest, leaning over his face. “Zuko...” Katara says, putting a hand on his scarred side. Zuko turns his head away, eyes downcast. “No, please Zuko. Don’t be ashamed.” Katara says, worry filling her eyes. Zuko looks up at the sincerity displayed on her face. “I don’t think your scar is-”

“Shut up,” he says with a little smile, and crushes her lips against his. This kiss is different. While the last was passionate, this one is angry, ruled by the fire that consumes Zuko. Katara strings her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life. Zuko kisses onto her neck, licking and sucking down until he takes a nipple into his hot mouth.

“Fuck, Zuko,” Katara exhales, and her hands begin to undo the tie on his pants.

Zuko’s mouth pops off her breast.

“Are you sure?” He asks, looking up into her eyes with concern.

“Shut u-” Katara begins to say, before Zuko resumes kissing her. Her tiny fingers trail lower into his pants, brushing the top of his cock gently, almost too soft for Zuko to feel. While he knows they’re her hands, Zuko feels like he’s being touched by water, or the scales of a fish. Either that or he’s got a ton of endorphins running through him right now. 

Katara looks down at him, face restless and full of intrigue. “I’ve never- I mean, with Jet, but I never did- _this is new to me_.” She tells Zuko, her voice growing quieter the longer she rambles on. What she means to say, Zuko gathers, is that this is the first time she’s had her hands down anyone’s pants besides her own. “Tell me. What to do, I mean.” She says, not making eye contact, “I uh, I wanna make you feel good.” Zuko’s hips buck slightly at her words.

“O-okay. _Um_.” Zuko’s speechless. Here he is, pale skin flushed red, with Katara, potentially his most formidable opponent, on his lap with her hand tracing swirls idly on his cock. The gravity of this moment reaches Zuko in this moment and, as quickly as it comes, it leaves him feeling different. Confident.

“Lick your hand.” Zuko says, voice coming out in a low rasp. Katara stares blankly at him for a second, bewildered by his sudden change in attitude, but then she does as she’s told. Reaching out her tongue, she licks a stripe up her palm, eyes downturned. “Look at me.” Zuko says softly, more as an afterthought. She does, and their eyes meet.

“Good. Now, uh- grab me?” His demand comes out as a question. “ _Please_.” Zuko adds, because he knows Katara appreciates when he’s polite. Katara takes her spit-soaked palm and lightly curls it around him. She looks up at Zuko to see if she’s doing it right, only to find him with furrowed brows.

“What?” She asks reproachfully, staring down at Zuko.

“You need to grip harder.” Zuko says. She does. “Like that-” Zuko says, the end a choked moan. Katara squeezes the base and slowly starts to move her hand upwards. Zuko can feel the sweat dripping off him in bullets. _“Faster._ ” Katara complies, moving her hand up and down his shaft in an uncompromisingly speedier rhythm. “ _Haah..._ ” Zuko huffs out, his breath coming in pants as Katara grips his cock tighter. His hips start to roll in time with her pace, and his eyes screw shut of their own accord. He can feel the familiar feeling, like something growing in his abdomen waiting to explode.

“Zuko.” Katara says quietly, leaning her head down towards his. “ _Is this how you do it to yourself?_ ” She asks, and is rewarded with a quiet moan from Zuko. Innocent though the question was, Zuko can feel himself start to unravel as her strokes become longer, precome adding new slide to her grip. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Katara says, placing her head in the crook of his neck and breathing heavily. Zuko can tell he’s not the only one enjoying this.

“You. Always- you.” Zuko chokes out, his brain a scattered mess.

“Wh-what am I doing?” Katara says, equally as out of breath.

“You-you’re fighting me...” Zuko continues, the image forming in his head of Katara in only her wrappings, soaked, with that determined look on her face.

“ _Ha_... I knew you got off on that...” Katara whispers, twisting her wrist in a way that makes Zuko choke back a whimper. “What am I doing to you?” Katara asks, kissing wetly on Zuko’s collarbone.

“I- uh, I’m pinned... You won... I’m-I’m all wet and you- you’re not letting me go...” Zuko says softly, knowing that he may be revealing too much.

“Do you like that I won? That you’re mine?” Katara whispers, moving her face up against his to rest her forehead on his. her hand speeds up fractionally, and Zuko can feel her... bending? The slick on his cock is moving on it’s own accord, even when Katara’s fist isn’t on him. It feels... new. Good.

“Yeah... _yours_... I’m- I’m yours, _Katara_ , you-” with a choked-off groan, Zuko comes onto his chest and Katara’s hand. His hips buck up into Katara’s, making her hold onto him as he rides out his orgasm. She looks at him in amazement as he finishes, his eyes opening blearily and focusing on the girl above him.

“Was that good?” Katara asks hopefully. Zuko smiles.

“Shut up.” He says, and he kisses her hard on the mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok considering writing a chapter 2 where zuko gets karata off??? comment if YAS
> 
> update i did it


End file.
